Destined To Be Together
by dimples011280
Summary: What if Bella was a vampire and Alice was the human and Bella left Edward just to be with Alice.  This is my first story and its a working progress so be easy.
1. Meeting

BPOV

As we walk into the school I could hear everyone talking about there being a new girl. Her name is Alice Brandon she moved her with her mom and dad. I didnt really care about a new little human girl coming to our school. So I went on with my dad not caring. Edward walked me to class like always.

Math class went slow listening to the teacher drowning on about nothing that really matters. Well here lately its like nothing mattered, as if something is missing. I guess I was so lost in thought I didnt hear the bell ring. I got up and headed to the cafe, I met up with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Marie, and Edward.

As I walked in I almost stoped dead in my tracks as I looked across the room to Alice who was sitting by her self. She glanced up and noticed i was looking at her and she blushed and quickly looked away when she was joined by a couple of people.

"Love, are you ok?" Edward asked as we continued to walk to our normal table.

"Yea I am fine just thinking a lot lately I guess, "I replied as I looked back at the new girl.

Everyone continued to talk but i didn't pay much attention to them I just kept looking at Alice I felt as if I was being pulled to her by some unknown force. The second that thought crossed my mind she turn back around and i heard her ask who all of us were. As Jessica explained who we all were Alice just kept her eyes glued to me. She sent me a half smile as the bell rang and we all left.

I headed for English and sat in the last seat in the last row like i always did. Just then Alice walked into the room as the teacher told her to come and sit in front of me and I could help her if she needed it. I didn't really mind but there was something about her that told me i should probably keep my distance but i really just couldn't help myself i had to be close to her. I wanted to be closer to her. I wanted to lean up and claim her lips with my own. Wait! What was I saying I am with Edward and I love him.

"Hi, Im Alice Brandon its nice to meet you...?" She said turning to me.

"I.. Im Bella Cullen, its nice to meet you too," I said putting a slime on for good measures.

"I hope Im not to much of a bother but do you think that you could let me barrow any notes that you have because English is not my favorite class and I'm not that good in it," She said with a giggle. Oh I loved her giggle is was so cute. When she noticed i was jsut staring at her she started to blush. It was very cute.

"You ok?" She asked, I wasnt really paying attention to her I was just admiring her. She was beautiful everything little thing she did was in a since perfect.

"Hello you there?" She ask snapping me back to reality.

"What, oh yea sorry I guess I was deep in thought," I replied quickly.

"Its ok, no worries really but anyways what about those notes," She said with a smile.

"Yea sure thing ill get them to you tomorrow if that's ok?" I questioned.

"Yea thats fine with me," She quickly replied.

We went back to listening to the teacher. Well she went back to listening I just looked out the window and started thinking. What if I did kiss her? What if I left Edward for her? What if he got so mad at me that he hurt her. Wait! Here I go again. I am happy with Edward I love him. I dont even like girls like that. Everything that I thougth I knew was getting turn aroung and around I was so confused right now.

APOV

Well its was my first day at my new school, and it couldnt get over with fast enough. I met some nice people and couldnt get on out of my head, Bella Cullen. Jessice and Angela said that the Cullens kept to them selfs and that they was all together as in couples. Which Jessica said was weird but Dr. Cullen had adopted them into his family so they werent related.

"So sweetie how was your first day at your new school?" My mom asked me with a smile.

"It was... different, it is so small compared to back home, but i think i am going to just go lay down ill see you later, " I said as i walked up stairs.

I layed there in my bed wanting to just drift off to sleep but I couldnt get Bellas face out of my mind. The way she just sat there and stared at me for a good 15 minutes and i dont even know why. Im not sure how long I layed there but it was now dark and I was getting really tired. I soon fell asleep and had the weirdest dream.

I was in my room and Bella was here with me and she leaned down and kisses me. As soon as that happened I woke up to my alarm and I felt as if my lips had had ice on them. It was already time to get up and go to school.

As I pulled into the school I saw the Cullens standing at their cars and then I saw her and lost my breath. It was as if I had forgot how to breath.

"Hey Alice are you ok," Eric asked as i seemed to be swaying from not breathing now.

I took in a big breath of air " Yea I am fine jsut a little light headed is all."

"Well I was wondering if you," Eric stared to say something but the bell cut him off and we walked inside.

As I sat in class i just started thinking about last nights dream, I was so weird I mean I didnt even know Bella that well. On top of that Im not into girls like that, But last night it was like I didnt care I just had to feel her lips press down on mine.

As the bell rang to go to lunch I suddenly wish that I was home. I walked into the cafe and sat with Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela. I looked back and saw Bella staring at me again and i still didnt get why. Jessica was ranting on about something but i didnt really care.

"Hey Alice want to come with me and Angela to go shopping?" Jessica asked as i turned back around to face the table.

"Umm sure thing," I said as I glanced behind me to see the Cullens get up just as the bell rand.

As I walked into English class and went to sit down i missed my seat and landed on the floor. I quickly jumped up and blush and took my seat. As i looked back I heard Bella giggle and at the sound of her giggle it was like I forgot how to breath again. This time i caused myself to pass out of lack of oxygen. When I woke up everyone was around me asking if i was ok including Bella.

"Are you ok?" the teacher asked me helping me up.

"Yea I just got a little light headed I guess," I replied as i looked back at Bella and she had a worried look on her face.

"You ok you look a little worried about something," I asked with curiousity.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out why you passed out," She replied with a worried tone.

Great its only my second day and I have already made a fool of my self. I started to blush as I turn back to her, "Well like i said i just got a little light headed, its probably nothing."

BPOV

As soon as Alice past out i was standing over her. I cant believe she passed out, I really hope that she is ok. She is starting to open her eyes thats great. I smiled and she started blushing im guessing she she thinks she looked like a fool passing out over nothing.

After we spoke she turned around and started to listen to the teacher. I sat there and worried and hoped that she would be ok. The way she sat there was so mesmerizing, or maybe its just her. I giggled at that thought and she turn around and looked at me, no doubt thinking i was laughing about her passing out.

"Whats so funny?" She almost whispered as she looked down at her feet with a sad expression on her face.

I suddenly felt really bad for making her look so sad. "I was just thinking about something... its not that its funny more adorable.. but its not about the fact that you passed out if thats what you worried about."

"Ok, well maybe one day you will tell me what was funny," she whispered again but this time looking a little happier which in return made me smile.

"Yea maybe I will," I smiled, "and maybe it will be one day soon." Hell what was I thinking I didnt need to have any kind of friendship with a human girl or any kind of relationship with her for that matter. My smile quickly faded and all i could think about is her and knowing we could never be anything not even friends.

"Hey are you ok, you were all smiles and not you look like you have lost you best friend?" She questioned. What am I suppose to tell her 'oh sorry i just realized that since im a vampire we cant be friends but it was very nice to meet you'.

"Yea just thinking is all," I answered honestly. Then she stopped smiling again, I hated that she wasnt happy once again.

"Oh.. ok.. well if you need to talk Im a very good listener," she said trying to smile, but she wasnt pulling it off to well.

"Are you ok now you look like you lost your best friend," I now questioned.

"Yea just wondering what you were thinking about that made your beaut... your smile go to a frown in like no time," she cares that I am upset. She barely knows me and she cares that I am upset what she doesnt know is that I am upset that I cant have anythign to do with her.


	2. Truths

APOV

For the past week Bella has done nothing but avoided me, and I dont even know why. I thought that me and her would be good friends maybe I was wrong. But ever since she started avoiding me I feel like there is a hole in my chest wanting her to come back and feel it again. I have to do something to get her to talk to me. I need her to talk to me. She is one of the only people here that I wanted to be around.

As I got to school I realized talking to her is going to be harder then I thought but I have to try. The thought of her not wanting anything to do with me is killing me I at least want to know why she is avoiding me. I deserve knowing that right?

So now I am just waiting on her to get to school, and the more I think about what she is going to say I break down crying. I know I probably look like a baby crying about someone not talking to me, but there is just something about her and I cant live without it. I cant live with out at least knowing why.

Well here goes nothing I watch her as she gets out of her car and I am still crying. I really need to stop but the closer she gets to me the more I cry.

"Hey Alice, oh my god are you ok? Why are you cry?" She looks worried, I didnt think she cared since all she does is avoid me.

"Ummm, yeah, but can I talk to you please?" I reply as the tears keep running down my face, on top of that everybody is stairing at me.

"Um, sure, are you sure your ok. I mean because usually I only see people cry when something is wrong," She is standing with only a few innches between us and I just keep my looking at my feet.

"Yeah, um can we go somewhere else cuz I dont think I can take everybody stairing at me right now," I whisper, "I dont care where we go but please."

"Yeah do you want to take your car, or would you like me to get the keys from Edward?" I wish this was easier.

I look up at her tears running down my face at now all I can think about is closing the distance between us and claiming her lips with mine. Ok so I have never thought about myself as gay but there is just something about her and I just want to be with her. I know she is with Edward but I mean I can settle for the next best thing and be best friends. At least I hope I can handle that, well I will for now.

"Hun?" oh shit I was off in my little world and I didnt even hear her question.

"Im sorry, what?" I have been caught admiring her and all her beauty.

"Your car or do you want me to get the keys from Edward?" Oh how I disliked Edward.

"Either way but Im not sure if I should drive right now, but you can drive my car if you wnat to take my car," I hope she chooses my car because I think I would be crushed if I see her and Edward kiss again.

"Ok well lets take you car, any place you would like to go or do you want me to choose?" she asked as we started walking to my car.

"You choose I just need out of this place right now," We get into the car and she starts driving.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She glances over at me waiting for me to respond.

"Um, where to start right," I giggle between the sobs, "well first I would jsut like to know... that is why have you been avoidint me, I jsut dont get it."

There I said it I asked maybe this wont be as hard as I though. Or maybe it will cuase im starting to feel really sick to my stomach.

"Please stop the car I think I am going to be sick," As she pulls over I jump out and start puking, she is beside me a in a split second. Wow how did she get over her so fast.

"Please, just... get back in the car... I dont want you... to see me like this," I say between the gags and puke.

"Hun I am not gonna just get back in the car and leave u like this," She starts holding my hair back.

Finally Im done getting sick and we get back in the car she is now stairing at me. Im not sure what to say and Im not really sure how long we sat there just looking at each other.

"So you didnt answer my question," I say as i look down at my feet not sure if I want to hear her answer.

"Im not avoiding you, its just... its complicated ok," how is it complicated I mean really.

"What do you mean?" She is starting to worry me now and Im not sur eif it was a good idea to leave the school.

"Well I mean I want to be around you, but it would just make things hard is all. And I dont think us being.. um.. friends would be the best idea," What does she mean by that.

"So your saying that you dont want to be my friend," Great now I am cring again.

"Babe please dont cry, I want to be friends but.."

"But what Im to weird for you, or is it the fact that your family would be ashamed to be seen with me cause im not as good looking as you and your family?" I think She just my heart.

"Oh my god no, its because if I get close to you things will get ugly and with the fact that your a human.. I mean girl that would just make things even worse," Human? Girl? what is she talking about?

"What are you talking about? I just want to be friends I know that you are with Edward," Is she saying she wants to be with me?

"Um, I think I should take you home.. I," I cut her off mid sentence.

"No, I want to know the truth, stop avoiding me and my questions," Now I am really crying I cant see a thing. "I want to know whats going on and no avoiding me not avoiding the question be honest with me!"

"Ok please anything just please calm down and stop crying I cant take it," She looks like someone jsut ran over her puppy, "I really like you Alice, and... and its hard to be around you because of what I am, and cause I am with Edward."

"What does that mean?" Just as I say that she leans to my side of the car takes my face in her hands. She is just looking me in the eyes and then all of a sudden her lips are on mine. She is ice cold but warm at the same time, rock hard but very soft. I am frozen for a second and then I relax into her kiss and i place my hand on her face just as she pulls away.

We are just sitting there neither one of us saying a word. Just looking at each other not sure of what to say. I start to blush and start crying again. I never knew that I could fall for a girl untill now. And whats the worst thing is that she is with Edward.

"Im sorry, I shouldnt of done that," Before she can say anythign else I lean over and kiss her again.

"Please tell me that Im not dreaming and that you relly kissed me," I say as I pulled back looking at her shocked face.

"Its not a dream and yes I kissed you, Im sorry I am. This is what I mean by complicated, Im really falling for you Alice. I dont want to hurt you. I love Edward.. I do," Ok she really broke my heart with that.

"Please... just stop there. You dont need to explain," I say with tears running down my face barely able to speak through the tears. "I understand, I shouldnt of asked you to come talk to me." I jump out of the car and take off running into the woods.

BPOV

FUCK!

I cant believe that I kissed her and now she is crying even more. Before I can say anything to her she jumps out of the car and is runnign into the woods. I need to go after her, _and say what that you want to be with her that your a vampire? _God I hate that voice in my head.

I jump out of the car and run after her, I am just about to her when she trips. With my vampire speed I grab her before hse hits the ground, she pushes her head into my chest and starts crying even harder. She wraps her arms around me and hold me as tight as she can.

"Im sorry, I so sorry I shouldnt have kissed you this is my fault," I whisper in her ear, " I will understand if you never want to see or talk to me again."

All of a sudden she pulls back tears running down her face, she loos so broken.

"I dont want that at all, I want to spend every minute with you. I know you are with Edward and that you love him, I get it. Just pleas egive me time and I can just be your best friend. I need you in my left.. even if your not mind," Did she just imply that she wanted to be with me.

"Hun you dont know what your saying you dont know what I am, Im not good for you, Im dangerous," Now I feel like I could cry.

"I dont care what you are, and I know you wouldnt hurt me," If only she really knew.

"I.. I..." I dont know what to say right now. Im still holding her in my arms and she is still crying. I need to tell her what I am, she needs to know how dangerous I am. She needs to be scared so maybe she can live out her life and be happy.

" How did you get to me so fast and keep me from falling?" She questioned.

"Ok I need to tell you something... show you something."

I stood up and put her on her feet, I turned around and looked around I need to get her to the top of the mountain, I had to show her what I looked like in the sun.

"Get on my back, we have to go to the top of the mountian."

"I can walk up there," She had no idea of what was about to happen.

"Please we will get there alot faster if you just get on my back."

She got on my back and as soon as she was positioned on my back I took off running at vampire speed. I felt her tense up at the speed, I didnt slow down I had to get this over with.

We got to the top off the mountian where the sun was shining through the trees. She slowing slide off my back and sat down on the rock and just looked at me.

"Just dont freak out ok, I have to show you what I look like in the sun," I sighed.

I slowly started backing into the sun never taking my eyes off her.

APOV

She slowly started walking backwards towards where the sun was shining through the trees. She never took her eyes off of me Im guessing to watch my reaction. As she stepped into the sun, she started sparkling as if she had glitter all over her. All I could do was sit there and stare at her. She was beautiful.

"Your so beautiful... What are you Bella?" I wasnt sure what to think now. I mean she was faster then any human, she was ice cold, and now she is sparkling in the sun.

"Im a vampire," That was all she said as she looked from me to the ground.

I walked over to her placed my hand on her chin lifting her head up to look her in the eyes.

"Im not scared of you," I said, "I know you wont hurt me."

"I dont drink human blood, I drink human blood. As do the rest of my family."

"I trust you Bella," I stepped closer to her as she turned away from me I felt like my heart could rip in half right now.

"You shouldnt, I could easily kill you. It would be like breaking a twig." her eyes teared up and I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and let her know that I didnt care.

"Bella, please look at me, dont block me out," Now I am crying once again, "I dont care what you are it doesnt change how I feel about you."

"Oh Alice," She came back to me and wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head into me sobbing.

"I just dont know what to do know, I have always loved Edward. But now you came here and its like everything is changing."

"What do you mean," I pulled away from her not sure what to do now.

"Alice I am falling for you, and its dangerous for you to be this close to me. And Edward is catching on to me not pulling away from him and I.. I..."

"Shhh, its going to be ok. If you want me to just leave and make this easier."

"No, thats not what I want, I want you to see that Im not good for you," She looked so lost and scared I didnt know what to do.

"I dont care Bella I trust you, I know you wont hurt me. I can see it in your eyes."

I leaned into her and placed my lips on hers once again. She was tense for a second before she leaned into the kiss. She kissed me with the most passion i have ever felt.

"Alice," She sighed as she pulled away all to soon, "I dont think that I can stay away from you anymore, I need you."

"Bella I dont want you to stay away. I need you too, more then you will ever know.

We sat there talking for hours. She told me about her family and how she met Edward and how she was changed. It was getting late and she looked at me and smiled.

"I need to get you home, and I need to tlak to Edward. Tell him that I love him but we cant be together anymore."

"Bella I dont want to leave yet, it feels like we just got here and I dont want to leave you," I look down, I know how stupid I must sound right now but I just wanted to be by her side always.

"Alice I can come to you later tonight after I talk to Edward, leave you window open."

I nodded and I got on her back not sure if I was ready for the fast vampire speed again. She took off and with in mintues we were back atthe car speeding toward my house. We got out and she kissed me and then she was gone.

I went straight to my room and opened the window. I sat on my bed and just waited for her return.


End file.
